


Remember to Turn Off the Mic

by HybridShadowz



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Reflection, ray route spoilers, short valentines day drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridShadowz/pseuds/HybridShadowz
Summary: You convinced Saeran to play together with you, Saeyoung, and Yoosung. It's a fun session until you get carried away and everyone hears it.RAY ROUTE SPOILERS (reference certain events around days 10-11)





	Remember to Turn Off the Mic

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd try writing a short drabble for MC/Saeran. Ray route is so very fresh in my mind. First time writing these characters but I hope you enjoy~!

“Oh, you did not,” Saeran’s low voice rumbled throughout the room. You fought the giggles bubbling up your throat, grinning widely. You sat in the seat adjacent to him, the computer screen flashing with movement. There were sounds of gunfire, roars from the enemy monster and shouts from their characters blaring through the blue headsets on each of your heads. You and Saeran were in the middle of a gaming session, along with Yoosung and his brother, Saeyoung, who decided to tag along at the last minute. You sneaked a glance at Saeran’s way. And sure enough, he had a mock scowl spreading across his face. You chuckled lightly, earning yourself a playful glare. Saeran looked back to his own computer screen, amusement glittering in his eyes.

 

“Honey, I have no idea what you’re accusing me of,” you replied smugly. You gripped the mouse tighter, index finger clicking madly. Your character onscreen began to shoot again, interrupting Saeran's character from swinging its greatsword. Saeran swiftly turned towards you. He lifted his arm slowly and shot his finger out to poke you softly in your belly. You yelped and scooted the chair away. His reaction was just too adorable.

 

“Oh, so this is how you’re gonna play?” he muttered, his face still turned slightly in your direction. You kept up your shooting, Saeran’s character getting cut off from using his own weapon properly. You could see his eyebrows twitch, trying to keep them into a frown and failing epically. That playful smile you loved to see refused to leave his lips.

 

“Uh… guys? You do realize everyone can hear you?” Yoosung’s voice cut through the voice chat. He cleared his throat loudly.

 

Saeyoung’s laughter echoed across their headsets. “Let them be, we’ll just take all the loot and leave ‘em in another area.”

 

Saeran’s mouth set into a thin line, annoyance overtaking his features rather quickly. “I’d like to see you try.”

 

“Whoa hey, we’re a team, remember?”

 

You couldn’t help the giggle leaving your mouth as you watched Saeran adjust his headset. It looked more like he wanted to yank it off.

 

“Alright, alright. I won’t use these bullets anymore,” you conceded. “Don’t fight guys, we still need to finish this quest.”

 

“Ooh! Hey, hey! It’s limping! We’re getting close!” Yoosung’s character began to do a little prance.

 

You bounced in your seat and patted Saeran’s arm furiously. “Oh, please pray that the game gives me that one last part…”

 

Saeran chuckled softly, sending you a warm look. He loved to see you so happy and excited. The game never piqued his interest enough, but it was more than worth it to play with you, just to see your reactions.

 

“Did someone say pray? Fear not, brave warrior! GOD SEVEN HAS HEARD YOUR PRAYER!” Saeyoung’s character sheathed it's dual blades and dashed towards your character to run in circles around it.

 

“She wasn’t talking to a false god, you idiot,” Saeran’s voice remained smooth, but the underlying irked tone was impossible to miss.

 

A dramatic gasp rang in your headset. “Dear brother, you wound me!”

 

“Good.”

 

You shook your head at their antics. To anyone else, it may sound like an argument, but those who knew the Choi brothers well enough knew this was their playful banter. You thought back to the times when the brothers would yell at each other. When they stood in awkward silence only for it to be broken by Saeran’s tears. By the anger and hurt laced in every one of his words. While it was all a giant misunderstanding, it wasn’t going to erase years of resentment and sorrow overnight. You glanced at Saeran as he spoke. The man you have come to love so dearly. You noticed the tiniest of smiles playing at the edge of his lips as he dished out yet another insult to his brother.

 

They really have come a long way, haven’t they?

 

“Um… anyone got a large bomb? I forgot mine…” Yoosung interrupted. He sounded sheepish and you can almost imagine the slight blush on his face.

 

Saeran cleared his throat and raised one eyebrow expectantly. “Excuse me, Yoosung is speaking.”

 

Silence followed from Saeyoung’s side.

 

“Thank you. And yes, I brought them along, in case someone forgot,” he replied. You swelled with pride. _That’s my boyfriend!_

 

You leaned to the side to whisper in his ear, moving the mic away from your mouth. “That’s a good thing because I think I forgot mine too…”

 

You almost missed the way he stiffened at the sudden proximity of your voice. He also tugged the mic as far as he could from his mouth, turning towards you. Perhaps it was the dim light playing tricks, but was that a soft blush on his cheeks?

 

“Don’t worry, I know you forget a thing or two so I come prepared.” His gaze shifts from your eyes to your lips.

 

“And don’t whisper in my ear like that, my flower… I’m about ready to drop the game for you.”

 

You felt heat gather at your cheeks at his murmur. You didn’t even mean to do it on purpose this time! Your heart picked up the pace and you knew he was aware of the state your face at the moment.

 

That soft smile spoke more than a thousand words. You laughed breathlessly and closed the distance to peck him on the lips.

 

Or at least, that is what you intended before he decided to deepen the kiss. How many times have they done this. How many times since that day you first kissed him in the garden at Mint Eye, the stars twinkling in the night sky and the cool breeze wafting between them. And when he took you by the hand to escape the so-called paradise and found yourselves once again at the garden. But it was daytime then. The sunlight bathed you both with its blessing and grace. It lit up Saeran’s whole being an ethereal beauty as he finally declared his love for you. His will to live and become happy with you. The way he took your face into his hands, so careful as if you were a delicate porcelain doll ready to crack and disappear into dust. His eyes were a vast ocean of a smoldering turquoise. His soft lips caressing your own with such tenderness.

 

No, you’ll never forget. You’ll never stop thinking how lucky and glad you are to have met him. Despite all the difficulties and all the pain he shoulders, you’ll always love him and support him. And in this moment, the computer game lies forgotten. It’s just you and Saeran. You and his lovely disheveled hair, the warmth of his pink cheeks, the curve of his jaw, the silky skin extending from his neck to his collarbone…

 

“HEEEEWWWOO?”

 

You and Saeran jumped apart, suddenly aware of the computers and the game still running. You were panting and laid a hand on your chest in a small attempt to calm your heart. The intensity of it all still left your mind reeling and slightly dizzy. Saeran was mortified, his face blazing red. They may have moved the mics away from your faces, but they never turned it off. His wide eyes were almost comical, although you were sure you looked the same way. He swallowed thickly as he tried to compose himself.

 

“HEEWWO? IS ANYBODY THEWE?”

 

Saeran’s eye twitched as he jammed the mic into place. “I’ll murder your cars if you keep that up, you idiot brother,” he growled into the mic. He averts his eyes, clearly miffed and very much embarrassed.

 

“Come on, Saeyoung. Really?” You spoke into the mic, trying your hardest to not burst into laughter. It was all just too much.

 

“Whoa, no no no no! Okay, not my babies, please! I’m sorry!” Saeyoung sounded anything but sorry. If he were in front of them right now, his grin would be as clear as day.

 

A loud sigh rang from Yoosung. Poor boy. He’s probably fed up with everyone right now.

 

“Keep that up and it’ll be more than your _babies_ who will die,” Saeran spat.

 

There was a fumbling sound from Saeyoung’s side. “OKAY CHILL. I’m sorry! I mean it this time!”

 

You couldn’t resist any longer. Peals of laughter escaped your lips. Your hands clutched at your sides and you desperately tried to contain your mirth. These were the kind of moments that you lived for. Seeing Saeran getting along with not only his brother but the others as well. Playing a game and having a good time. You were proud of him, proud of how far he’s come on his own two feet.

 

You were still engrossed in laughter to see the affectionate glow in Saeran’s eyes as he gazed at you. How his cheeks lifted with a wide smile at the sound of your laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I do wonder if anyone can even guess what game or game series they were playing?
> 
> Hint: it's out on consoles but not on pc yet (yes I am dying to play this game lololol)


End file.
